Sisters Meet Brothers
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Alberto makes a machine that will send the Kratt sisters to another dimension, the sisters end up in a place super different, yet still the same. What happens when the Kratt sisters meet the Kratt bros?
1. The Machine

Here's another FanFic, and like the description says, the gender bent Kratts meet the original Kratts! And this is where I gender bend Bella.

Inside the Tortuga, Alberto is working on another invention, while everyone else is doing there own thing. Bella was coloring, her crayons all over the table. Christine and Martha were playing there own game, where they act like animals and the other has to guess what animal they were.

Jamie was playing a video game. Again. And Kody was outside, working on the Tortuga. Bella smiled as she finished her picture and showed it to her stuffed cat, which was sitting next to her. "What do you think, Midnight?" Bella asked the stuffed animal, Midnight, "Do you like it?"

The picture was of the whole Wild Kratts crew. There was a cheetah in the background. Apparently, the stuffed cat had answered. "Thanks," Bella said. She looked over at her sisters. Christine was pretending to be... "An elephant! Easy!" Martha guessed.

"You got it!" Christine said. "Hey, Martha, Christy! Look what I drew," Bella showed the two older Kratt sisters her picture. "That's really good, Bella," Christine said. Bella smiled and hugged her sisters. "Yes! I'm finally done!" Alberto cried. They all looked over at him and his invention.

"What we're you making?" Martha asked. She walked over, followed by Christine, who had picked up Bella. "It's a machine that let's one go into another universe," Alberto explained. "Cool!" Martha exclaimed, looking at the machine, "Can we try it out?"

"Of course," Alberto said. "Awesome!" Christine said, "Where can we go?" She put Bella down as she looked at the machine. "It's completely random," Alberto explained, "You don't know _where _you'll end up." Bella held onto Midnight as she looked closer, too.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Martha said, excited. "Now, you just need to stand on that platform," Alberto instructed, pointing at a platform that was connected to the screen he was typing on. Christine picked up Bella as she climbed onto the platform with Martha.

"Are you ready?" Alberto asked, his hand on a lever. "Yeah!" The Kratt sisters said together. Alberto pulled the lever, making the platform glow. After a minute, POOF! The Kratt sisters were gone.

Sorry for the short first chapter. The next one will be up soon. But for now...CLIFFHANGER! KIT for the next chapter, where the Kratt sisters meet the Kratt bros. What might happen?


	2. New Universe

Here's the next chapter, where the Kratt sisters meet the Kratt bros. Read on to find out what happens.

* * *

Martha and Christine stood up, Bella in Christine's arms, to find themselves in a jungle. Christine got a call on her creature pod and answered it. "Well? Did it work?" Alberto asked. "Not sure," Christine said, looking around, "We're defiantly not near the Tortuga."

"Look around a bit," Alberto instructed, "Maybe you'll find something." Christine turned off her creature pod. The Kratt sisters looked up to the sound of someone shouting. "YAHOOOOOOO!" Someone cried from the treetops. They saw two flashes of green and blue through the leaves.

"Well, I guess we're not alone," Martha said. "Can we say hi?" Bella asked. "I'm not sure," Christine said, rubbing the back of her head, "How are we gonna explain how we got here?" Martha smiled. "Tell them we're just looking around or something," she said like it was obvious.

"Oh, alright," Christine agreed. They started walking, looking for where the two flashes they saw might live. Suddenly, Christine stopped, causing Martha to bump into her. "Why'd ya stop?" Martha asked, looking ahead. "Doesn't that sorta look like the Tortuga?" Christine asked, pointing at a turtle ship.

"Yeah," Bella said. "But how?" Martha asked, confused. "I don't know," Christine said, "Let's Just say hi, I guess." They were about to walk up to the turtle ship, when three boys appeared. One looked to be about three, while the other two looked older. "Man, that was awesome!" Exclaimed the boy in green.

"Yeah, bro," The one in blue agreed. "It was _really _fun!" Said the little boy, who was dressed in red. (You didn't expect him to wear _pink, _did you?) The three boys walked inside the turtle ship. "Those guys looked kinds like us," Christine said. "Yeah," Martha agreed, "It's weird."

"I still wanna say hi," Bella said. "I'm not so sure now," Christine said nervously, "What if those are the uses of this universe?" Martha waved it off. "If it _is, _I'm sure they'd understand that we're from another universe," Martha assured her, "I mean, wouldn't _we_?"

Christine sighed. "Yeah, alright," She said finally, "Let's say hi." Bella beamed as she hugged Christine. "Yay!"

* * *

Well, that's this chapter done. Next chapter, the Kratt sisters will introduce themselves to the Kratt brothers. I wonder what the bros will think? KIT for the next chapter!


	3. Names

Here's the third chapter of Sisters Meet Brothers. The Kratt sisters introduce themselves to the Kratt bros. What will the bros think?

* * *

The three Kratt sisters walked up to the front door of the turtle ship that looked a lot like the Tortuga. Martha knocked on the door. After a minute, someone answered the door. Someone that looked a lot like Christine. "Whoa," the guy in green said, looking at the sisters.

"Uh, hey," Christine said nervously. "Hi," the boy said, a little nervous along with confused, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Christine shook her head, but then stopped.

* * *

After the Kratt sisters had explained where they had come from, the others were just starting at them. "So, you're from another universe?" The boy in blue asked. "Yup," Martha said. "That's so cool!" The little boy in red exclaimed. "Well, could you tell us your names?" Christine asked.

"Oh, yeah," the boy in green realized, "I'm Chris."

"I'm Martin," The boy in blue said.

"I'm Bellino," said the little boy in red. The rest of the crew, which looked like Jamie, Kody, and Alberto introduced themselves, too.

"I'm Jimmy," said the boy that looked liked Jamie.

"I'm Koki," said the girl that looked like Kody.

"I'm Aviva," said the girl that looked like Alberto, "What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Martha," Martha said, "My sister, Christine," she pointed at Christine, "And our baby sister, Bella." She pointed at Bella, who held up Midnight. "And this is Midnight," Bella explained. Bellino pulled out a light brown stuffed animal dog. "This is Chocolate," he explained.

"He looks really nice," Bella said. She jumped off her sister's lap to play with Bellino. "Well, looks like Bella made a friend," Martha said. "She makes friends no matter _where _we go," Christine pointed out. "Bellino's the same way!" Martin exclaimed. The two groups of Kratts talked for a while, telling stories about there lives.

* * *

Well, third chapter of Sisters Meet Brothers is done and up. The Kratt bros seemed to take the news that the sisters were from another universe pretty well. And Bella seems to have made a new friend. ;-) KIT for the next chapter!


End file.
